What Happens at Comic Con, STAYS at Comic Con! Leo's Tale
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: After Raph and Mike experienced their first intense sexual experience the previous year, they manage to drag the others back there. What do you think, Leo? Do you feel...'lucky' XD WARNING! Strong sex scenes! Don't read if you don't like! Rated MA! SEQUEL to the first Comic Con! I suggest you read that one first. Please Read and Review! Anon reviews welcome!
1. Comic Con

I don't own the TMNT

Thanks so much for giving this a read!

This is no particular verse here, though I do tend to write them 2k3ish. This is completely unrealistic in certain aspects, as the story goes with the assumption that the whole world knows about the ninja turtles in every avenue including comics, movies and cartoons. I would like to note that it would make a little more sense if you read the first Comic Con story, as I am basing it after that.

This is going to be the same beginning segment for all four of the turtles, which will make the other three stories interesting, right?

WARNING! Strong sex scenes in here! If you don't like, don't read! There is a questionable scene in this chapter, just keep in mind that it is not my intention at all to denegrate women in any way shape or form.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Of all the stupid, idiotic ideas that have ever possessed me, this had to be one of the most moronic, I thought to himself. With a sour expression I glared at Raph and Mike as they excitedly pulled off their trench coats. Mike was babbling incessantly, which somehow didn't seem to bother Raph at all. He just smiled, somehow enjoying the moment.

It had been like this all year. Their relationship had a definite change to it. They were jovial, they got on each others nerves a lot less, and in general seemed a lot closer to each other. At first, to be honest, it weirded me out a bit. Like something was wrong with the world. But who was I to complain over such a positive change.

We knew what had transpired at the last Comic Con they attended. Or at least I think we knew. The long and the short of it was that, somehow, they had sex. In a way it made a little bit of sense. After all, everyone in this freakish place was dressed in various types of costumes, so I guess that people would think the same on us. But…I don't know. The very thought that they would've had sex seemed so far-fetched. We were mutant ninjas, after all. Things like that didn't happen to us.

Don, to my surprise, barely hesitated to press for details. But they only gave an aggravating, cocky smile that I quickly learned to hate, saying 'you just wouldn't understand, bro!' I would say that they were tight lipped about it, but of course they weren't. Though they didn't give details, they didn't hesitate to remind us of their, ah, 'actions' and our own corresponding virginity every time that Sensei turned his back.

I felt a little guilty keeping it from Splinter. He had never really taught us anything about sex, and our discussing it or bringing it up normally met with very disapproval. Somehow I didn't think that he would receive the news of our brother's, ah, 'foray' too well. Not to mention that I couldn't bring myself to bring up an intimate subject. How do you go up to your father and blurt out that your brothers had sex? How do you go up to your brothers and say 'hey, tell Splinter about that one time you had sex.' It sounded ridiculous even in my brain. Sometimes I didn't even believe it. But then they were so DIFFERENT. Then again, did sex really change you that much?

In any case, Splinter missed Japan, so he took a rare trip, trusting me to look after the family. He was gone for a couple days when Raph and Mike announced that they were going 'out.' Of course it only took me a second to realize where they were truly going. Don told me a week before that Comic Con was back in town.

But they cheerfully announced that I couldn't stop them. They knew I was keeping it from Splinter for them, so they knew that they had some leverage. Don, damn him, didn't do nearly as much as I would've hoped to support me. I think his own foolish curiosity, the actual possibilities, ruled out on top of common sense.

I swear that I'm the only sane one in this family.

So here I was, wrapped in my trench coat, unwilling to let my brothers go it alone. How often had I cone this? Chased after my brothers to keep them save after they've made a foolish decision? I was getting tired of it. Really.

I glared at Mikey as he shoved his and Raph's trench coats into the lockers provided. My eyes darted amongst the massive amounts of brightly colored people in outlandish costumes. I clenched the trench coat tighter around me. "This is so stupid! What do you seriously expect to happen here?" I hissed at the morons that I was somehow in charge of.

Raph and Mike exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. Planting his hand on his hip, Mike wagged a finger at me. "Oh, I think you know dear brother! I think you know!"

At that Raph snickered, elbowing Mike playfully. "Can it, Mike." Meeting my gaze he chuckled again with that infuriating expression that I've learned to hate. "He wouldn't understand."

"Will you STOP doing that already?" I snapped. Beside me Don was already, somewhat hesitantly shrugging out of his own trench coat, exposing himself to the crowd. I blanched. This was wrong. So wrong. Went against everything we were taught. And for what? Looking back at my other two brothers I tried again. It wasn't too late. "What's your plan? Just wander around and hope some girl hops in your lap?"

Again they exchanged a look. Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me! What do you think, Raph?"

He chuckled, rubbing his knuckles. "Yep. Good a plan as any."

"I can't believe how idiotic you're being."

"Leo, you wouldn't unde-"

"Will you STOP saying that already?"

Mike gave me a placating look. "Leo, bro, seriously, you don't have to stay! We'll be fine." He patted my shoulder as if I were a child. "We'll be fine," he repeated.

Raph couldn't seem to start laughing. "Besides, you can't go anywhere with us with that trench coat on. If you don't have the guts to take it off, maybe this isn't for you."

My eyes once again scanned the people around me, who were, somehow, only getting more numerous. The thought still clashed heavily within me. I looked to Don for support but he was already putting his trench coat in the locker, looking around in wonder with an intensely curious look on his face. I doubted that he truly heard anything that we said.

Again, I was alone in my common sense.

And Raph had that irritating cocky look on his face, all the while slowly turning around, clearly ready to just leave me behind.

Steeling myself, I peeled the trench coat off of my shoulders before I could think of it any further. I followed them here, I couldn't balk from my responsibility before they actually went anywhere. They were right in one respect, they did this before and no one suspected anything. If they could pull it off, I could long enough to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble.

As I shoved it in the locker, not meeting anyone's gaze, Mike clucked at me. "It's okay, Leo. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get Raph out of his coat last time! He was such a chicken, I actually had to compare him to you to get him to do it?"

A flash of irritation crossed Raph's face, only to dissipate as a woman dressed as a video game character, who apparently wore barely enough clothing to make up a rag, crossed in front of him. A different sort of look replaced it. He elbowed Mike and pointed to the girl with that odd smile on his face. Mike returned it full force.

They couldn't seriously be considering this.

Of course they were. I knew better than that.

We surged ahead in the crowd. At first I was so nervous that I wasn't sure I could stand it. I didn't know how my brother's were going about this in a seeming nonchalance. Mike and Raph were practically prancing, chatting the whole time, though I'm sure that their overwhelming confidence was exaggerated for my own benefit. Don hadn't said a word. He was looking around in seeming wonder, as if he was trying to take everything in at once. I should have known that there was a chance that curiosity would win out with that particular brother. Me, though, I was completely out of my element and acutely aware of the fact. I was trained my whole life to stay hidden, in the shadows, not allow my presence to even be suspected by humans, and here I was traipsing around amongst them. The intense feeling of exposure was overwhelming. Though I didn't really wear clothes, I felt naked.

I kept close to my brothers. The amount of people was so great that I was half afraid that they would simply be swallowed up. Especially people like this. I guess when I thought of people in costumes, I didn't know that they would go this extreme. Every facet of media was represented, both in great detail and a sparse, half-witted attempt. The skill level ranged from professional to 'I did this in my mom's basement.' The characters themselves seemed beyond outlandish. Who would have thought of things like this? Surely no sane person.

But what really threw me off was the amount of scantily clad women. So many female characters, apparently, were near exhibitionists. Other costumes, which obviously wouldn't normally fall into that category, were modified so that they could expose far more flesh than they ought to. It was unnerving. Though I felt the little flip in my belly at the sight of so much skin, for the most part I couldn't look at them directly. Yes, many of them were attractive, but did they really have to go about it like that? Women could be attractive in their own right. I just couldn't bring myself to respect the decision.

Then again, why was I even thinking that? It was none of my business. So I struggled to put my full concentration on my brothers.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal. Turning around, I saw a small group of women rush towards us. Still feeling dreadfully exposed, I resisted the urge to shrink back.

Which wasn't as difficult when I realized who they were. Then I could only stop and stare.

They were Karai.

All three of them.

Distantly aware that my brothers were already attracting their own attention, the three Karai's descended upon me. It was all I could do just to stand there. It's not like I could just turn and run, though that's really what I wanted to do. They hopped up and down, squealing. I winced at the sound.

"OMIGOD!" One gushed. "I absolutely LOVE your costume." She giggled. "You're our favorite turtle, did you guess?"

Speechless, my eyes roved over them. They were clearly all Karai, but they looked so…different. Unable to find my voice I simply shrugged my shoulders. She continued relentlessly, her eyes roving over me in a way that made me squirm. "We heard, last year, that two guys were dressed perfectly as the turtles. Apparently they created quite a stir. Are you one of them?"

Blinking, I shook my head. I was staring. Why was I staring? Staring was so rude. The same one giggled again, noticing the direction of my eyes. "We're trying to represent all the Karai's! I'm the one from Nickelodeon," She waved a hand over her shiny plastic suit that was colored to mimic metal over her black suit. Her hair was a wig, though it was done well enough, but her makeup was impeccable. "My friend over there is from the Foxbox cartoon," She pointed to the picturesque Japanese woman, slender in her tight suite, though half the costume was made of cheap foam. "And she's from the comic." A woman who looked similar to the foxbox Karai, except the more ruthless look and the red banding about her waist, smiled at me.

I blinked. My mind was still trying to absorb this. Was this even possible? "Uh-huh." I squeaked.

Boldly comic Karai reached out and grabbed my hand. "Wow, cool costume! How did you make the gloves for your hand? Polyfoam?"

My stomach was doing so many flips that for a second I didn't know which way was up. The pressure of her fingers on my hand seemed to sear into my flesh. I resisted the urge to simply yank my hand away. I was already attracting enough attention.

But I couldn't help but jump with a yelp when I felt another hand stroke down my shell. "Wow! What did you make your shell out of? It feels so realistic!" Nick Karai gushed, pressing her warm palm against the surface and splaying her fingers.

Instinctively jerking away from her touch, I bumped right into Foxbox Karai. She looked at me with bright eyes, her hand immediately going to my bicep and giving it a squeeze. Her eyes widened and a smile slowly spread on her face. "Woah. These are YOUR muscles?" She blushed slightly. "You must really work out."

"Ah," I stammered. Backing up, my heart thumped against my chest. This felt so incredibly wrong. They crowded closer. Geesh, were Leo fans always so crazy? They were too close. Suddenly I felt intensely claustrophobic. There were too many of them, seeming to come from all directions. Give me a life or death battle with the Shredder any day, this I didn't know how to handle. I was a fish out of water.

A familiar arm curled around my shoulder. Mike grinned at the Karais. "Good afternoon, ladies!"

They looked at him in delighted surprise even as I relaxed slightly. I wasn't alone. His presence made me feel so much more comfortable. I made a mental note to thank Mike later for his backup. Then I took in his wicked grin.

Or maybe not.

It was just then that I realized with a sudden surge of dread that people were snapping pictures, both with professional cameras and also with their phones. And Mikey, my dear rescuer, was posing with me. The Karai's were realizing this too. Only their response was to sidle over to me. Feeling the tension reverberating in my body, he whispered in my ear. "Cool it, Leo! We can't blow our cover, after all."

Though I was surprisingly tempted to strike him, I had to acknowledge that he was right. We had to keep up appearances. That was like our shadow of sorts, what we could hide in to preserve our secrecy. Maybe if I thought about it in that way it would be easier.

With a deep breath, I managed to give a tremulous smile even as another flash of light nearly blinded me as another picture was snapped. Mikey chuckled behind me, moving so that both of us had a woman on either side of us. They giggled and draped themselves on my shoulder, posing coyly for the cameras. My heart thudded so hard against my chest I was surprised they didn't hear. My legs were itching to take me away from here. Mentally I tried to think of a way out of it without attracting too much attention.

"Alright ladies! Give a kiss!" Mike sang out.

All thoughts vanished from my mind when the Karais on either side of me planted a kiss on both cheeks.

One of the photographers grinned. "Look at the expression on his face!"

"Can you do it again?"

"How about a mock battle?"

Mike stepped away and twirled a nunchuku in the air, grinning from ear to ear. Immediately the attention was riveted to him and more pictures were snapped.

I blinked back into reality, my cheeks still tingling from the double kiss. This was getting out of hand, fast. Setting my jaw, I stepped back, away from the Karai's who, by this time, seemed to be getting ready to move on. One of them mentioned something about getting a comic signed and they disappeared into the crowd.

Narrowing my eyes, I braved the photographs and stepped next to Mikey, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is too much, Mike. We need to go."

His eyes met mine. "Like, go go? Or just go?"

What? Irritated, I just yanked him out of the limelight. Grinning, he blew kisses at the reporters. "Until next time, my dearest friends and comrades! Adeu! Chow! Sayanora! Adios!" Groaning I pulled him harder, seeing Raph and Don within their own throngs of admirers. Pictures were being snapped all over the place.

This was ridiculous. I needed to establish control of the situation. Swiftly, I grabbed onto my two remaining brothers. Surprised and both slightly awestruck, they initially allowed me to lead them through the crowd.

Of course Raph was the first to wrestle from my grasp. "What the shell, Leo? Where do you think you're taking us?"

I shook my head. "This was stupid. I never should have allowed you guys to come. You went to Comic Con and saw some people. That is enough. It's time to go."

He glowered. "Like HELL I am! You might be satisfied, but I didn't get what I came here for!"

I turned to him and we locked gazes. My fists tightened. Raph growled.

This could only end badly.

Then suddenly Mike was between us. "Raph, calm down! It's going to be alright."

He rounded on his brother, seething. "What are you saying? We both talked about…" He trailed off, seeing something in Mikey's face. Mike raised his eyeridges and flicked his eyes to me before looking at his brother once more, nodding slightly. Something crossed Raph's face and he visibly calmed down

I stared at them both. What the hell were they saying? Gritting my teeth, I was about to jump in once more.

Mike cut me off before I could start. "Ah, Leo. We'll leave, its fine! Let's just get a drink and a snack first please! How often do we get to order from an actual restaurant? Especially when we actually have money from Casey!" I was skeptical, my mind still trying to decipher exactly what had transpired between the two. Especially since Raph now seemed to be hiding a pleased look. Seeing the look on my face Mike plunged forward. "I'm so HUNGRY! Starving! I don't even think that I'll make it home!" Clutching his stomach he groaned as if in intense pain. "It hurts, Leo. It does!"

I raised an eyeridge at him. "Overplaying it, are we?"

Grinning, he had the decency to look chagrined but still fixated me with a pleading look. "I really am hungry! Aren't you?" Damn him, but now that he brought it up, I as feeling a little bit hungry myself. I could see Don shifting slightly, clearly thinking along the same lines. Pursing my lips, I looked at my brothers.

What could it hurt? It was only some food, right? Maybe I was overthinking that look between Raph and Mike, after all their relationship has changed a little bit.

As soon as I nodded we surged through the crowd. Even Mikey, who before was positively rolling in the attention, seemed to have a single-minded focus. Maybe he WAS really that hungry.

The restaurant area was packed. Dodging the over-enthusiastic fans that seemed to be EVERYWHERE we managed to reach a table.

Mike was eager to go get the food, insisting that we all sit down while he got it. Watching his grinning form plow through the crowd to the bar I looked at Don. He was still looking around everywhere, a slight smile playing his lips. I had hardly hear him say a word since we got here, it was weird to see him this quiet. Talk about weird, there was the whole 'Raph completely surrendering the argument' thing. But maybe he was just seeing some common sense finally.

Hah. Now THAT'S funny.

In any case, I just had to be sure to keep an eye on him.

Mike picked loaded nachos, I assume that those were one of the cheaper items. We tore in. I reminded everyone that we would leave after this. Didn't even receive a single complaint.

Their compliance worried me.

Mike saw something across the room that made him brighten into a glowing smile. Suddenly he decided to get up to get a drink, squeezing Raph's shoulder on the way. He smiled. I frowned. Raph moved his hand over, knocking over the salt. Instinctively following the movement, my eyes left my orange-banded brother for an instant.

I barely caught the movement.

A shuriken flew through the air, pinning the flimsy skirt of a woman's equally flimsy slutty outfit to the wall. Unnoticed, she continued and foolishly pushed against the resistance she felt. The sound of ripping seams seemed to sing through the air and there she was, naked save the thong panties. She stood there in horror for an instant, her bare breasts and narrow torso exposed for all the world to see. Then, clutching her hands to her breasts she screamed.

The entire room erupted in chaos as other women screamed, men hooted and whistled, and camera phones appeared everywhere.

I couldn't help but turn around and stare. Seriously, who could look away? But it only lasted a brief second until my gaze zeroed in on the shuriken that caused all the damage.

MIKEY!

Turning around, sure enough, the place where Mike and Raph were sitting was now completely empty.

Growling I surged to my feet, my eyes scanning the crowd for my wayward brothers. The people were teeming, excited by the incident.

I couldn't see them anywhere. They were gone

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: So what do you think? This is going to be the same beginning segment for all four of the turtles, which will make the rest of

Also, if you're interested I do have a dark Donatello fic called Light Purple Dark and a comedy called The Hangover: The TMNT addition. Oh, how I love readers!


	2. Cherry Blossoms

I don't own the TMNT

Frantically I searched the crowd with my eyes, but by now it was roiling with people. Heads bobbed everywhere, jostling to get a glimpse of the woman who by now was clutching her friend's jacket to bare body. I could see several tall men whose appearance screamed 'security' heading over. I knew that wherever my brothers were, they were long gone. Flipping open my shell cell I tried to call them, but it couldn't get a signal. Shit.

I tried to go through, squeezing between people, but by now the security was ordering everyone to stay in place. One stepped in front of me, telling me to go back to my table for a moment. I looked at the tall, slender man in a black t-shirt that said 'security' in bold letters. One move and I could have him down on the ground, unconscious. But of course, that would cause a scene. My fist tightened and my teeth clenched as I backed up until I got to our table once more. All my muscles tense, I ignored Don's silent offer to take a seat.

Cursing under my breath I ran a hand over my head. Looking at Don, my temper spiked to see his blatantly amused expression. "Seriously, Don?" He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes scanning the crowd. What was he looking for? And why was this all so funny? Another thought crossed my mind. My eyes narrowed. "Did you know about this?"

His lips curling in a smile, he shook his head with a slight chuckle. "No, but you could say that I could see it coming." He darted his eyes up at me, his face broadening into a grin. "Pretty clever, I'll give you that. Especially considering it was obviously Mike who thought of it!" My expression darkened. Looking slightly chagrined, he waved a hand in my direction. "I thought you could see that they were about to try something too, my mistake."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "No, Don, sorry. You're right. I saw that something odd was going on, but I ignored it." If only I had followed my gut! I exhaled in a hiss. "This is all my fault."

"No point in going after them." Don mused in a low voice, sipping his drink while he took a nacho.

He was right, of course. What would I do? What _could_ I do? If I made a scene of any kind, which would probably be easy to do, then I could blow our cover. Our cover, the illusion that we were in 'costume' was like our shadows. It was what concealed us. Plus the head start that they got would make it even more difficult. By the time that security cleared the area

Not that I could just leave it at that, of course.

It looked like the security personnel were almost ready to clear the area. A muscle ticked in my jaw. "I'm going to look for them. Don, can you track them?"

He ate his twelfth nacho as he shook his head. "Need a signal for that. There is none here." He assessed me with his gaze before sweeping out into the crowd, eyes analyzing everything that he saw. Many something's clearly peaked his interest, though I couldn't tell if it was scientific or not. Sometimes I wondered what went on in his head. Then again, maybe it was better not knowing. "I don't think you'll find them." He mumbled, eyes following something in the crowd.

Exasperation deepened the tension in me. I paced in the limited space that the crowd allowed. "I can't leave it at that."

Smiling, he nodded. "I know."

For some reason that irked me, but I brushed it off. As soon as the security went out of the area, the woman now safely wrapped in a blanket and being led away by her friends, I turned to my brother. "Does this mean that you're not going to help me?"

He swung his gaze to me once more. "I can wait to see if they return…?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. Giving him a dismissive gesture, I started through the crowd, leaving my brother to polish off the nachos.

An hour later I was beginning to see Don's point. Not only did I not find my brothers or any sign of them, I attracted attention to myself because of, ah, my excellent 'costuming' skills. I was a strange mixture of disappointed, guilty and angry. Naturally, it didn't help when I returned to the table to find my dear, brainy, common-sense brother missing from his post. It wasn't too long ago, the plate of nachos was still there, though only a few pieces remained along with lots of extra cheese.

Heavily I plopped myself down on the cushion, staring at the nearly empty plate with a blank expression. Resisting the sudden urge to flip the table over, I settled for clenching my hands hard enough for my trimmed fingernails to dig into my palms. 'Great going, Leo. Just give yourself an hour, and you'll end up losing your entire family. Great leadership, Leo. What a way to take care of your family.'

With a long suffering sigh I plopped my head into my palms, shaking my head. Heavily, I let my arms flop on the table. Staring at the plate of nachos, I touched a finger to the cheese. It was still liquid. Was that natural? Wasn't it supposed to get hard after an hour? Nonetheless I touched the glob of cheese to my lips. What could it hurt, right? Maybe the diarrhea would be good for me. Teach me a lesson. I couldn't even begin to really think of my situation. All I could do was to trust that my brothers wouldn't do anything stupid.

Like ditch me.

Snorting I scooped up another glob of cheese, satisfying myself for the moment by thinking decidedly unkind thoughts about my idiot brothers.

I jumped when I heard her voice.

"Excuse me, could I sit down please?"

Startled, I looked up and for a second I couldn't move or even take a breath.

Standing in front of me was a woman in a full blown geisha outfit.

Everything was perfect in its historical accuracy. Her face makeup was immaculate. Pristinely pure white face, lips as red as blood, black rimmed eyes that tilted in a way that spoke of oriental descent. Her shining black hair was done up perfectly, just like I had seen on Splinter's ink paintings, the bun on the top split into two halves that resembled a peach with a strip of red in between. Simple, classic jewelry set it all off, with delicate jade stones dangling from one side of her hair. But her kimono was riveting. It was real silk, I could tell, in a rich forest green. An intricate dragon pattern arced its way across the fabric, whenever she moved the silk shimmered and the dragon seemed to dance in front of me. The obi was a shade lighter, both seeming to emphasize the slender, willowy body beneath it. All of her clothes served to set off her jade green eyes in a way that they nearly seemed to glow until she demurely lowered her lashes.

The entire ensemble served to give me a shiver that ran straight down my spine, through my shell, and into my…oh. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I shifted, blushing slightly. Strange, I've seen so many scantily clad, obviously attractive women today, but it takes the one who was almost completely covered to illicit some type of reaction in me. Not that I needed to illicit any sort of reaction. Not that I could put it to any use, not that I would, I mean. That wasn't what I was here for, after all. Such reactions, that is. To…feel that way…or…think of…Mentally I slapped myself.

Her hands hidden in her billowing sleeves, she gave me a bow. I suddenly found myself scrambling up to return it with a bow of my own. It seemed clumsy in comparison to hers. "Forgive me for interrupting you, sir," She spoke in a gentle voice. I honestly couldn't tell if her soft Japanese accent was real or done on purpose, but either way it seemed way too enticing. "It is just that I am tired, and all the other tables are taken. May I join you?"

I hopped to pull out the chair, only to realize that it was kind of hard to do with booth seating. Stopping, I could only stare at her an instant longer before lamely giving her a welcoming gesture. "Of course!"

Her eyes swung over to me, pinning me with their gaze. I felt my body heat. "Unless you are expecting someone?"

Shit, why was I acting like this! I found myself shaking my head so quickly that my bandana tails slapped the sides of my shell. I grabbed them with a slightly shaking hand, accidently yanking it against my eyes. Stars danced in front of my eyes. "No. I was, ah, kind of, um, abandoned here."

Sliding into the seat with a motion as graceful as water, she simply gave a small nod, her eyes still riveted to mine.

Something about those eyes seemed to mesmerize me. They seemed so familiar, which of course was impossible. I couldn't know anyone here…save my idiot brothers…

Backing into the seat, nearly falling flat on my butt when I misjudged the distance, I flopped down in a distinctly un-graceful movement. Like an idiot, I found myself saying more than necessary. "My brothers. We were supposed to stay together…."

"Are they mutant turtles as well?"

For a second I just stared at her. How could she possibly know? Then the obvious hit me in the face. She was talking about costumes, of course. Snap out of it, Leo! Blowing air through my cheeks, I ran my hand over my head, nodding. "Yes."

She cocked her head, which somehow only seemed to emphasize the graceful line of her smooth, white painted neck. It reminded me of a crane. "Why are you concerned over them leaving? Are they not adults, as you are?"

I shivered as her voice flowed over me. "It's just that I'm responsible for them. I always have been." Why the hell was I telling her this? What is wrong with you, Leo? Whatever happened to secrecy?

With a sympathetic expression, she reached her hand across the table and gently laid it on mine. I resisted the sudden urge to yank my hand away. That would be rude. Of course the urge had nothing to do with the jolt that went through me at the touch. Nothing at all. Keeping my hand there though, under hers, seemed both unbearable and something else. Why would she do something like that? Then again, it was a normal gesture, right? Maybe I was over-thinking it.

"It must be so hard, to be responsible for others decisions."

No one had ever quite put it that way. But still I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. It's my job. It always has been." Here I was again, yakking away. What's next, Leo? Are you going to give her a guided tour of the Lair?

She lowered her eyes. "I know something of expectations as well."

I could do nothing but stare. What should I do? Should I encourage her to talk? Why were we talking about this in the first place? How did we get to this thread of conversation?

"The burden can be quite heavy at times. Do you agree?"

I found myself nodding without meaning to. I rubbed my face with my free hand, almost as if I could rub away the current situation. My belly was doing little flips. Even though we were in a crowded, loud restaurant at Comic Con of all places, our situation and conversation seemed extremely intimate. I wasn't used to something like this, maybe I should end it.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. To find my brothers." I moved my hand slightly, slowly shifting out of under hers. She moved her hand a little bit over mine, stroking her fingertips over the top of my hand. Her wide eyes met mine and I stilled.

"Why?"

I shifted. Suddenly I couldn't meet her eyes. "I have to, I-"

A little hitch came to her voice, as if she were going to cry. "I came here to escape, if only for a day." I looked at her, unsure what to do. She looked into my eyes. "That is part of the purpose of this, isn't it? To pretend, to escape? You can be someone else for a day, pretend for a day, be free for a day…"

Only I was 'dressed' as myself.

Her head dipped down slightly and she withdrew her hand. Everything about her said that she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I just thought that I could share this day with someone before I had to go back to my life. I know that you are dressed as Leonardo, he has always held a special place for me, spending my time with him would be so special. It was foolish to think something like that." Her voiced cracked slightly. "I should go."

Damn, I felt rotten. She looked so fragile, and now she was hurt and I did it. I needed to fix it. I needed to. It was within my nature to do so. Before she could turn in the seat and get out, I slid over to sit next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I had only meant it as a slight comfort, but apparently she needed more. Before I knew what she was doing she turned and pressed against my chest. The flowing silk of her kimono slid across my skin in a tantalizing way, the sleeves pooling in my lap, sliding between my legs to brush against my crotch in feather light strokes. I jolted, swallowing the intake of breath that zapped within me.

She pressed further against me, sliding over until she was partly on my lap. The firm flesh of a well-muscled thigh and bottom pressed against my own flesh. The immense flush of heat that pooled down at my groin was so sudden and intense that I instinctively put my arms around her, almost as if I could hold her in place. She nuzzled against me, her face lying on my neck and shoulder. Her eyelashes tickled my neck, right over my pulse, as she blinked. I took a shaky breath, feeling her warmth pressed against me. I could feel her skin against mine, the heat of her through the silk kimono, I could smell her. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

I always liked cherry blossoms.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just feel emotional right now." Her warm breath danced across the skin on my neck. Her voice still sounded slightly shaky, as if she was on the precipice of crying.

I didn't want her to cry.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure that that's why many people come here."

She looked up, her face inches from mine. I resisted the instinctive urge to lean back…or to lean forward and do…something. Damn. "Isn't that why you are here?"

It took me a long moment to understand what she was asking. Maybe it was lack of blood flow to my brain. My crotch was feeling a wee bit tight. I knew what that meant. Damnit. Giving a shaky smile I shook my head. "No, I was kind of dragged here. By my brothers." Was my voice trembling? Geesh, Leo, what's happening to you?

"But they have left you." She shifted in a way that I could feel the soft swell of her breast against my plastron.

My jaw tightened. "Yes."

She reached her hand up, putting it lightly against my cheek. I froze. Something surged within me and I felt the urge to do…something. Is this right? Should I run? Not like I could go anywhere without shoving her out of the way, I was in the corner of the booth. Did I want to go? Why would I even ask a question like that? "Why do you trouble yourself over them now? They can take care of themselves, right?" She continued.

Taking a deep breath, I forced my mind to truly pay attention to our conversation. I was a fully trained ninja, surely I could do that. Though it was hard, I thought about what she said. My brothers. Thinking about it, I couldn't really think of anything else to say in rebuttal. Plus what she said earlier hit home. It was hard to shoulder that burden all the time. I never really looked at it before, Splinter didn't like me to question something like that, but to be honest at times it was stifling.

I nodded. She was right. They were nothing if not capable, and they all were acutely aware of keeping our 'costume' charade up. They wouldn't blow our cover, I knew that for sure. That thought made me pause. That's the worst that could happen, right?

"Could you stay with me? Please? Keep me company?" Her red lips curled up slightly. The way she smiled changed the way she looked for a moment, something slightly more sly, maybe more conniving. But that couldn't be right. Indeed, the look disappeared in an instant.

I considered her for a second. All she wanted was company, to do this pretend game. And really, what good was I doing here? I didn't know how to find my brothers. It's not like I could search through every room and drag them out by their bandana tails if I did find them. All I would end up doing would either sit here miserably and wait to see if they reappeared or go home and do the same thing. Maybe I could help her instead. Indeed, she was pleasant company. So why not?

Smiling, I nodded. "Sure, if you want."

A smile spread on her face that lit it up. I couldn't help but grin back. It made her look so beautiful. Her jade green eyes slid across the crowd. "Do you want to look around?"

She slid off the chair, getting out of my arms to do so. I felt at a momentary loss at the separation. She stood, straightening her kimono. It seemed like an oddly intimate gesture. She looked at me with a gentle smile on her face, her eyes and lips standing out amongst the white face paint. "Are you coming?"

Was I coming? Of course I was! But I wasn't used to getting up and walking in this…condition. Shifting, I made a show of neatening up the table as I applied some forceful concentration on regaining control. It was a scary thing. How often did I lose control of _that?_ Leonardo wasn't supposed to dance to primal, sexual urges.

When I finally slid out of the chair I felt slightly better. Until she immediately leaned against me, wrapping her arm around mine and placing her hand delicately on my arm. It was a uniquely feminine thing to do, though I could feel the strength humming through her body. She was playing her 'role' well.

It didn't help my condition though. I shifted slightly, moving my tail with the bulge in a way that it alleviated some of the pressure. How often did I react to things like this? This wasn't like me. Maybe I shouldn't do this, I didn't want to lose control. I could meditate, try to figure out what's going on here.

Then she looked up with a smile that changed my mind in an instant.

I couldn't leave her. I told her that I would keep her company, I needed to keep my word. It was a matter of honor, right?

"What's your name?"

She smiled. "Sakura."

I smiled back. That name meant cherry blossoms. A name to match her scent. Not her real name, but she was here to play a role. Maybe I could play one to.

What's the worst that could happen?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Remember that we have the regular TMNT Fanfiction Competition going on right now as well as the Adult Fanfic Competition


	3. The Seduction of Leo

I don't own the TMNT

Although I would never admit to it in front of Raph, things at Comic Con started to get enjoyable.

Somewhat, at least.

It was all because of Sakura, of course. I found that things were bearable if not pleasant to explore and look at with her by my side. At the very least, it helped me keep my mind off of the massive throng of people who were constantly milling about in their outlandish, shameless costumes. It also helped me when those people stopped to try to take a picture of me or gush over my 'costume.' Whenever the discomfort started to get too severe, I just looked down at the beautiful woman dressed as a historically accurate geisha by my side. I couldn't even believe that I was doing this. It seemed so out of place with the situation.

She played her part perfectly. Everything about her was delicate and feminine, from the way she spoke to how she held my arm between her two slender hands. Her steps were quick but tiny, not allowing her feet to peek from beneath her kimono so that it looked as if she was simply gliding across the floor. Her midnight black hair, pulled up in a classic split peach style, revealed her long neck, with skin so soft that it seemed to beg to be touched. My fingers were practically twitching with the temptation, but of course I would never do something so dishonorable.

At that moment, she craned her neck to look at something over her shoulder. The delicate line of her throat practically made the eye trace it's lineage down to her chest, to the twin swelling peaks of…

I coughed and turned away, blushing deeply. Heat trickled down my belly into my pelvis.

Maybe she was playing her part a little too well.

After all, although geishas were traditionally mainly entertainers, they did serve as mistresses as well.

Yeesh, out of all the thoughts, why did my mind have to trail there? This is not how an honorable ninja acts!

For all that she made everything bearable, she simultaneously made them unbearable. I was reacting to her in an…intimate way. I could practically feel my pulse in my ears, all my senses seemed heightened, and the delicious heat that to curled down from my pelvis, creeping lower…my tail tightened…

She swallowed, the motion playing amazing things on her neck. I nearly jumped. She looked at me, jade green eyes tantalizingly peeking through thick, demurely lowered lashes. "Are you thirsty?"

Immediately I snapped to attention. "Let me obtain it for you, Sakura." With a tiny bow I broke contact with her and darted through the crowd to a booth that was selling some sort of smoothie. While I ordered and handed over some of my hard-to-come-by money to pay for it, I admonished myself. Really, what kind of game do you think that you're playing, Leo? If I'm feeling this way, then the responsible, honorable thing to do would be to part ways right now. That's what Master Splinter would say. The best way to avoid temptation was to stay as far away from it as possible. Especially if said temptation is making me act this way.

In a way that I never acted towards anyone before, really.

Then again I never had a woman this close to me who wasn't trying to kill me.

But it was more than that. She was incredibly sexy in a way that all these exhibitionists could never dream of being. She was sexy in the true sense of a woman. One who was confident enough in herself that she didn't need to reveal everything, she could keep it as a sweet, feminine secret. One that a man had to-

Snap out of it, Leo! You're not really a man, you're a mutant turtle. No matter what Raph and Mike say had happened last time they were here, what woman would really desire something like you? Even if I could do anything like that, I couldn't! I was the leader. I was responsible for everyone else here! It was my fault that everyone was here in the first place. If only I had told Splinter everything from the start. Too late now, of course. Yes, I could entertain the lady and allow her to escape whatever life she was trying to escape from, but anything further would never happen. It was out of the question.

If only my body would listen to me.

Maybe I could use this as a lesson in self-control. True, I was rattled right now, but it was likely because I had never been tested in this way before.

Yes. I could just test myself. I've done harder, surely this is more than doable.

Obtaining the cup, I moved through the crowd. A woman in some sort of scanty tribal outfit tried to say something but I just brushed past her, my eyes searching for Sakura. I saw her near the corner, and headed over to her, ignoring everyone that I had to shoulder past.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of me and I couldn't hide my responding blush. Lowering my head, averting my gaze, I handed her the smoothie. A slight smile playing on her lips she took it and tasted it. "Kiwi strawberry! My favorite. What a wonderful thing for you to do for me, Leonardo."

My blush deepened until I was sure that my skin was on fire. Self-control, Leo, remember! I shook myself slightly. "Yes." Did my voice just crack? Get ahold of yourself! I cleared my throat. "Of course." Giving me a demure smile, she once again took my proffered arm and we continued our slow meander around the room.

It was driving me crazy. The pressure of her fingertips on my arm, the warmth of her body through the silk kimono, the occasional scent of cherry blossoms that wafted sweetly into my nostrils. If I had any sense I would tell her to go find someone else to spend her day with. But not only had I given her my word, essentially that I would stay with her, but I had ruled out all attempts at securing my brothers. For today at least.

I heard her give a little gasp and looked down at her in concern. Her jade eyes swung up to mine and for a moment I was transfixed. The delicate lines of her face and the white paint on her skin made them stand out to the point that they glowed.

Beautiful.

"Leonardo?"

My name never sounded so sweet as it did when spoke by her sweetly accented voice. The way her lips puckered slightly in saying the 'o' momentarily had me transfixed. I couldn't help but smile.

I could feel my control faltering big-time.

She gave an odd smile of her own, her eyes sparkling slightly. "Leonardo?" She repeated.

Suddenly I snapped to reality and blushed. "Ah, sorry, Sakura. Yes?"

Laughing a little behind her hand she gestured over at a booth that was displaying a bunch of Japanese-themed items to be used for costuming. Taking her hand off my arm she gestured at a set of Samurai armor. "What do you think of that? Fine craftsmanship for a costume booth. It looks like they tried to pay attention to historical accuracy."

I barely glanced at it. Instead my eyes returned to her. "Yes. Beautiful."

Then her eyes met mine and I realize that she caught me staring…even worse, that I was staring in the first place. Again I blushed and looked away. "Ah, sorry, Sakura. I, uh-"

She tightened her fingers on my arm slightly. The simple, tiny motion jolted me. Smiling she shook her head slightly. "No need to apologize, Leonardo. Every woman appreciates being thought of as attractive. Sometimes I wonder about myself…"

I responded before my brain could even form a single thought. "NO! Ah, no need to wonder! You're beautiful!" Realizing what I said, I resisted the urge to clap my hands over my mouth and felt myself blush once more.

Her eyes searched my face for a moment, then something sparked in the deep jade green of them, something familiar. Before I could think about it further she smiled. "Could you help me?"

Really I should think twice about this, I was obviously making a complete idiot of myself. But…well…couldn't get much worse, could it? Why not? Swallowing, I nodded.

She smiled, a beautiful motion on her red painted lips. "Perfect." Turning, her hands still delicately placed on my arm, she slowly guided me towards the exit from the room.

I balked slightly when I saw that we were exiting the main ballroom where the main area was. Sensing my slight movement, she spoke. "I apologize, but there are so many people here, I would feel safer if I had an escort to my room." She moved her thumb back and forth across my tricep. The heat pooling in my pelvis further slithered lower. The area at the base of my tail became even tighter.

Oh, shell…

Not fully trusting myself to speak, I gave her a nod. I caught her answering smile. "A girl can't be too careful, right?"

I nodded again, giving her a smile that was probably too wide.

If she was bothered by it she didn't indicate so.

And so we slowly made our way out into the hallway towards the elevators, the rumbling noise of the crowd in the ballroom slowly began to recede. I could hear my heartbeat, it was so loud. Could she hear it too? No, of course not. That's ridiculous. Either way, my body was becoming increasingly aware that I was pretty much alone with a woman that I was aroused by. My tail clamped down, hiding the bulge rapidly forming there in place. I gritted my teeth slightly, fighting for control.

Really, Leo. Getting aroused by someone touching your arm? Is this the limit to your strength?

As if to answer, her hand absentmindedly traced the inner bicep on my arm, making my whole body shiver and everything down below to get more excited.

Shit. Limit, obviously reached, apparently.

Yet, as we silently stepped into the elevators, I couldn't for the life of me think of a polite way to tell her to go find her own room. Or maybe I didn't really want to.

Ugh.

Alright. Get her to her room, make sure that she's secure and safe, and beat feet away from here with a shred of your dignity.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, however, she gave a soft sigh and leaned further onto me. My muscles clenched as the silk moved seductively across my skin in the gentlest of whispers. Her body pressed onto mine, her heat emanating from the silk in a deliciously maddening way that seemed to torch my skin. Despite myself I found my head moving to the side, my snout brushing her hair, and inhaling.

The intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms flooded my brain like a potent drug. I let out a low moan.

I froze at the alien sound coming from me, my eyes darting to her, expecting for her to be righteously outraged or something. But she didn't move. In fact, if anything she leaned on me just a little harder.

Oh, I shouldn't be doing this. I should leave. This was wrong. Very very wrong.

Then why did it have to feel so right?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. In my imagination a wave of heat came out of it, all done by my own overexcited body. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"This way." Her voice was low and soft, a mere whisper. Somehow the sound seemed to crawl across my skin.

Without a word I allowed her to lead me down the hallway. A turn, then another hallway. When we came to her door she stopped to fish out her key card from her tiny silk purse. She inserted it into the slot and slid it down.

Oh. Since when was this simple motion so…erotic? Damn! I clamped my tail tighter, painfully, restraining myself.

With her delicate hand she fingered the card, then inserted it again, then slid it down once more. The light turned green.

Green. Of course it was green.

The door opened and she stepped inside. But her hand never left my arm. While my brain was screaming at me to stop, I allowed her to lead me in her room. Her bedroom.

Turning, she released my arm to set her purse on the small side table. I just stood there, not saying a word, taking in the room with wide eyes. Of course they zeroed in right to the bed. Immediately I shut them. Ah. Only a few more seconds, Leo, then you'll be out of here, you can get yourself back under control. She'll say that she's fine, thank you or something, then you can leave.

As soon as I processed that thought, however, I felt her slender fingers cup my cheeks.

My eyes opened just as she gently placed her lips on mine.

For an instant I was frozen, my entire body, all the array of senses available to me were swirling, gliding. Her lips on mine seemed to sear into me, oh, right down to my soul. My mind couldn't begin to comprehend any of it. My body responded before my brain was able to recover. With a soft moan I pressed just a little further into the kiss, allowing my cheeks to rest between her palms. So warm, so soft, so electrifying so…

Wrong!

Abruptly I broke it with a tantalizing shudder, one that zinged straight to my tail and made me gasp. To my surprise my limbs were shaking slightly, my entire body felt weak yet electric at the same time.

Her eyes widened in worry, a worry that stabbed into me. "Leonardo, what is wrong?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at her, at those eyes, and expect to form a coherent sentence right now. With a deep, shuddering breath, I answered. "I can't. I have…responsibilities. This, this isn't…this isn't…"

She made a soft sound and I dared to open my eyes and look at her face. She was nearer to me now, so close that I could feel her heat through her kimono, the silk barely touching my skin. With a warm smile, she reached up and once again cupped my cheek with one hand, her slender thumb tracing over my cheekbone. "I apologize, Leonardo. I could tell that you were attracted to me…aroused by me. You see, it doesn't happen often. I just thought that, this one time, that…maybe…" Abruptly she turned away and put her face between her hands.

Distress stabbed within me and I rushed over to her, putting my arms around her and hugging her to my chest. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that. You have to believe, it isn't like me! Please, believe me! You are the most beautiful woman here! A man would have to be insane not to be attracted to you!"

She made a slight sniffling sound. "But you won't?"

An odd sensation swamped me. Maybe it was my body and my mind warring with each other. Which would win? As if to put its own stamp on the fight, I felt the liquid heat stir in my groin and the bulge at the base of my tail grew tighter. It was obvious what it wanted. Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head. "Believe me," I said, abruptly realizing that my voice had grown slightly husky. "I want to. It's just that, I'm responsible for everyone. It's up to me to be in…control. At all times."

"Responsible for the brothers who abandoned you? What use is this control if you don't know when it is needed? If you don't know when to let it go?" I was startled at her words. I looked down at her at the same time that she, with her slender hands clutched on my shoulders, looked at me. "You carry such a burden, Leonardo. We all do. I do. But if we carry it constantly, without rest, then it will wear us down until we are nothing."

I blinked. I was wavering, seriously wavering. I had clung to the thought of control, the need for control. Of course I recognized the need for a break, but I never could. Not only did it seem incredibly selfish, but how could I? With my family constantly around, needing my attention and support? I had thought of it before, of course, but not in the context of sex. Could it really be that simple?

As if reading my mind, she smiled broader, in an unbelievingly sensual way, her red lips making stark contrast with her white makeup. "We don't have to do it forever, Leonardo. Just surrender for a little bit, let yourself relax, then you can pick that burden up again. Sometimes, the energy of surrender accomplishes much more than the energy of control."

My own smile spread on my face. "Did you just quote Buddha?"

She gave a tiny, delicate laugh and nodded. "I thought it might be appropriate."

"To quote Buddha when we're talking about-"

"Yes. Entirely appropriate." With that she put her lips on mine once more. This time I was more behind the responses of my body. My arms naked around her waist, slowly encircling her until I pressed her against my frame, crushing the delicate silk against my body. She angled her head, allowing us to deepen the kiss.

Oh, to call this exquisitely pleasurable would be the understatement of a century. But could I? Really? This might be the only chance I had. And my honor? Well, it's not as if marriage was possible, what other choice did I have? But to surrender control…Sex, in all its intimacies, in opening your body completely to someone else…she was right. That would be the ultimate act of releasing control.

But could I?

I couldn't even begin to think of it, how I could do it.

Gently I broke the kiss, my breath coming in pants, a strange sort of passion searing in me. There was no question. I had to do this. Something in me told me that. But I had carried my control with me for so long, using it as my shield, my purpose, I couldn't even begin to think of how to let it go.

She looked at me with her green, questioning eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. "I want to…but I don't think I know how. To put aside my control like that…"

She answered me with a sensual smile as she reached behind her to slowly undo her silk obi. I stared, riveted as the wide belt binding the silk kimono slowly, tantalizingly came undone. "Please, Leonardo, let me teach you the art of surrender. True surrender, as only a woman can achieve over a man." Then the obi fell and the kimono completely came undone.

Oh man...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ah, don't hate me! Really! I just felt that this was a nice place to end it, especially if you wanted this chapter today LOL You can thank Norvus Ordo Seclorum for his constant nagging and many chats in how to kick this story into gear. I stressed so hard over how to get Leo into a position that he'd be open to sex, I hope that you like the avenue that I went with it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
